Loko
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Olivia and Elliot go on vacation together and they try a drink that, basically, makes people black out? Four Loko is a drink that has a name that says it all. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! You guys are the best! I am heading home from Florida while writing this. I have a sun burn that hurts like crazy. That teaches you that you should wear sun screen when you go on a six mile walk with your dad to a pier on the beach. WEAR SUN SCREEN! I'M SAYING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!** **Love you guys!**

"El, come on. I don't want to miss the flight." Olivia told Elliot through his bedroom door. She was sitting on her suitcase in his new apartment. He had moved in the weekend before with her help.

Elliot opened his door carrying his suitcase. "I'm ready." He said. "Remind me again why I am going on vacation with you."

Olivia smirked. "Because you want to get out of this cold weather as much as I do." She stood up and picked up her suitcase. "Plus, you don't trust me during happy hour."

"Well yeah, if you find a hot guy, you go to town on the drinks and start hammering them back so that you look dazed. I usually have to carry you out of the bar. I don't let you drink Tequila for a reason. It's just like that song-" Elliot started.

Olivia interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Tequila makes her clothes fall off. I've listened to it and you tell me it reminds you of me every time." Elliot smirked. "I'm not drinking Tequila there."

"You never know." Elliot grinned cheekily and gestured down the stairs. "After you." Olivia chuckled shaking her head and went down to the car with him following.

They were almost to the airport when Olivia spoke up. "You do realize it is less expensive to drive there. Panama City is a tourist attraction. Everything is going to seem way over priced."

"Yeah, I know that. At least, we're not going to see a lot of spring breakers. That would've been awful." Elliot sighed. "The beach would've been crowded."

"True, and I want to lay out in the sun and get some color." Olivia said tucking some of her hair back.

"Liv, you already have color." Elliot chuckled. He turned into the airport parking lot. "You just want to wear that new swim suit that you think you won't fit into." Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. "I know you, Liv. Trust me when I say this. Any guy, that sees you, isn't going to be worrying about the swim suit."

Olivia smirked. "You sure are Mr. Charmer this morning. Are you sure you didn't tip something back this morning?"

Elliot laughed. "Liv, even if I did, I would be telling you the same thing." Olivia smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Elliot rolled his eyes back at her.

Soon, they were on the plane. Olivia had a suduko book in her hand while Elliot was looking through a magazine. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "El, do you want your glasses?"

"I would love them, but I put them in my suitcase." Elliot said turning the page even though it was pointless.

Olivia chuckled picking up her purse. "I knew you'd need them." She took out his glasses and gave them to him. "I'm pretty sure my contact just ripped so I'll join you." She took out her own glasses and put them on after putting her contacts away.

"We are styling now." Elliot joked looking back at his magazine. Olivia laughed and playfully hit his face with her suduko book.

A flight attendant came over then and smiled. "Hi, may I get you two anything?"

Elliot smirked and looked up. "Well, I know this one right here is going to want cookies." Olivia chuckled. "Uh, I guess I'll do that too. We are on vacation."

"What are you celebrating? Annverisary? Honeymoon?" The flight attendant asked.

"We are just going on vacation. We need a break from work." Elliot smiled. "We've been best friends for how long now? Thirteen years?"

"Fourteen." Olivia smirked.

"See, we've had so much fun it doesn't seem like it's been that long." Elliot grinned. Olivia chuckled at him. "We've been partners for fourteen years. I'm Detective Stabler and she's Detective Benson. Elliot and Olivia."

"Well, it's an honor to have you here. I really admire what you guys do. I'm Stacy. I'll get your snacks." She said before leaving.

Olivia leaned back in her seat. "I thought we weren't going to talk about work on this vacation."

"We're not going to. We're technically not on vacation yet." Elliot smirked. "And yes, I just pulled a technicallity on you. But, I promise. On this vacation, we are just going to be Elliot and Olivia." He smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure that girl thinks we're married."

"Yeah, she probably does, but who doesn't at this point?" Olivia asked putting her suduko book in her purse.

"Good point." Elliot nodded. He noticed her rubbing her eyes. "You tired?" Olivia nodded slightly before yawning. He lifted the arm rest between them and opened up his arm. "Come here." Olivia gave him a sleepy smile before huddling under his arm and laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her before going back to reading his magazine.

Olivia looked at the magazine to see what he was looking at. "A snow cone machine? What is this magazine?"

Elliot chuckled. "I have no idea. I found it in your purse. You pack a ton of things in your purse. You once had seven movies in your purse."

"You were sick." Olivia shrugged. "You're my best friend. I wasn't going to let you suffer by yourself. Luckily, Cragen gave me the week off. He has a soft spot for you now."

"Well, I'm not causing him paper work now. I have a new job, as a bartender." Elliot smirked closing the magazine and putting it aside.

Olivia grinned. "I love it. I get my own bartender at home." She closed her eyes as he rubbed her back. "Did you find anything you wanted to do in Panama City?"

Elliot smiled. "I was planning on laying on the beach. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Olivia sighed before falling asleep with Elliot.

**Please review! Love you guys! The first half of this story was written in April, so I came back from Florida a while ago as you can see. LOL! I was really burnt. I spent three weeks healing because my back kept peeling and blistering so bad. I went from 80 degrees fahrenheit in Florida to 10 degrees fahrenheit in Wisconsin. It was a harsh adjustment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Soon, Elliot and Olivia landed in a city a couple of hours from Panama City. They rented a car and drove the two hours. "What hotel are we staying at?" Olivia asked looking at the GPS.

"Uh, this place called The Summit. It's supposed to be really good. The rooms are condominiums. We'll have everything we need." Elliot smiled as he turned off the highway. "You can tell this place had a lot of spring breakers."

"How?" Olivia asked looking at him.

Elliot chuckled. "I just saw a shoe on the side of the road." Olivia turned around to see. "It was a blue and black sneaker, Liv."

Olivia laughed. "This vacation could be interesting." She looked down the road to see the beach. "Hello paradise."

"You ready for some sun, Liv?" Elliot asked already knowing the answer. He pulled onto a different road, blocking the ocean from sight.

"You have no idea!" Olivia groaned. She looked around and found the hotel. "That's where we're staying?"

Elliot grinned as he pulled up to the gate. "This is where we're staying." After getting their parking pass from gate management, he pulled into the large parking lot. "We get our own gate."

Olivia was still shocked by the size of the hotel they were staying at. "Okay, this place has to be at least fifteen stories. I stay at places with three or four stories. How did you get a reservation at this place?"

"I called them." Elliot grinned. He pulled into a parking spot and got out with Olivia. "Oh, I just stepped into heaven."

"Wait until we get on the beach, Stabler." Olivia laughed before opening the trunk to their rental car. She went to grab her suitcase, but Elliot took it before she had her hand on it. "El, I can take my bag."

"You can take your make up bag in." Elliot said gesturing towards the bag. He grabbed his suitcase and waited until she closed the trunk door. "Remember? I said we are Elliot and Olivia on this trip, not Benson and Stabler. I will be a perfect gentleman."

Olivia smiled looking at him for a moment. "Really? A perfect gentleman?"

Elliot paused. "Well, not a complete gentleman. I still need to pick on you just a little bit." Olivia laughed at him as they walked into the hotel. After checking in, they went up to their room. The place was bigger than Olivia's apartment.

"Can I move here?" Olivia asked, half joking. She dropped her make up on the floor in the hallway.

Elliot did the same and walked with her into the living. "Only if I get to live here too." He walked to the balcony and spread out his arms, letting the breeze hit him. "Okay Liv, we can stay here for as long as we want."

Olivia laughed. "We have to get back for our jobs. What would the bar do without you?" She joined him and leaned on the railing, looking at the ocean. "We got the thirteenth floor. This is amazing."

"Yeah, we're not looking at skyscrapers or cars. Just sand and water with a nice little shack on the beach that sells drinks." Elliot grinned pointing to it. "The lady at the desk said that it has this amazing drink called Four Loko. So, we could try that sometime."

"It sounds sketchy." Olivia chuckled. She laughed when Elliot pulled her to him and started tickling her. She squealed when her feet left the ground momentarily. "El, we are thirteen stories up. Don't make me do something that's going to make you fall over the rail."

Elliot pulled her back into the room and closed the door. "There, now we are in a concealed room." He tickled her again, stopping when she started gasping for breath. He chuckled at her before asking. "Did you want to go soak up the sun until dinner?

Olivia smiled. "Sure." She thumped his head before hurrying to her bag. Elliot ran after her. He ran into the bedroom door when she shut it. "That's what you get for tickling me!" She laughed through the door.

"You do realize you have to come out of there sooner or later, don't you?" Elliot asked through the door. He smirked when she didn't respond, making his way to his suitase. He pulled out his black swim trunks before going into the bathroom to change. His thoughts wandered to the subject of Olivia in a swim suit. She had been his partner for twelve years and then best friend for two more. He had never seen her in a bathing suit. Of course, he'd seen her in other ways. Like, her posing as his prostitute. But, he had never seen her in anything less. She had been wearing jeans and her bra. Now, she was going to be wearing, basically, substitutes for a bra and underwear.

Peeking out of the bathroom, he noticed Olivia still hadn't come out of the bathroom. He put his clothes back in his suitcase and wandered back into the living room. The kitchen was connected to it, but you could tell that it wasn't in good shape. A half eaten pop tart was sitting on the counter, peeking out from under the toaster. From the looks of it, it looked like it had been sitting there for a while. He needed to throw that away when he found a napkin or tissue.

The door down the hallway opened with a creak, letting Elliot know that Olivia had come out. She came walking out in a yellow bikini. Sunglasses were placed on top of her head, holding some of her hair back. She smirked when she noticed Elliot's expression. Dumbfounded, Elliot stared at her, forgetting how to form words. "See something you like, Stabler?" She asked teasingly.

"Uh, I, um, wow." Elliot breathed continuing to stare at her.

"I think you are going to need these." Olivia chuckled putting his sunglasses on for him. His facial expression didn't change so she closed his mouth with her fingers. "You don't look too bad yourself. C'mon, I need some sun." She turned and headed towards the front door, making sure she had sunscreen and the key to the room. When she didn't see Elliot behind her, she frowned and went back into the living room. "Okay, I think I put you into shock here." She went behind him and pushed him towards the front door. "You can be in shock on the beach."

After pushing Elliot towards the elevators, Olivia hit the button for the bottom floor. Elliot shook his head, finally getting his bearings. He glanced at Olivia again and inhaled sharply. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"When you asked me to come here with you, I did not expect this." Elliot breathed gesturing to the bikini. "I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend."

Olivia chuckled. "I happen to have a very overprotective best friend who kicks every guy to the curb. I probably have to thank him for that." She looked at his expectant stare. "I said probably."

Elliot grinned before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They walked to the back of the hotel to be greeted with two pools. A pathway was in between them leading to the back gate. Beyond that was the ocean. "I think we're going to have fun here."

Olivia nodded as Elliot's arms dropped, one of them around her waist. They walked, together, to the back gate. A guy gave them yellow bracelets that they had to wear in order to get back into the hotel. He told them that they couldn't wear shoes on the beach because everything, with sand, had to be washed when you came back to the hotel. They also couldn't bring glass bottles, or anything glass, onto the beach because they could be fined over a hundred bucks. After being told all the rules, they walked out onto the beach. "Did you want to sit in the chairs or in the sand?" Elliot asked.

"The chairs are ten dollars an hour or twenty-five for the day." Olivia said pointing out a sign. She put her hand on his, which was still on her hip. "We can take the sand."

"I don't think everybody follows the no glass rule." Elliot insinuated as they stepped around pieces of glass sticking up out of the sand.

"No kidding." Olivia huffed. They found a place where there was enough room to lay down without touching glass. "We are on one of three beaches in the world that has natural white sand. I am loving this."

Elliot smiled and watched as she rubbed herself with sunscreen. "You need help?"

Olivia nodded. "Could you get my back and shoulders?" She handed him the bottle after rubbing her arms. She closed her eyes when his hands started working the cream into her back. His hands were like magic and they moved up her back and onto her shoulders. Resisting him was going to be harder for her than she thought. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.

**Please review! Love you guys! Mostly everything I describe is what I saw and did in Florida. Panama City Beach has white sand and it's amazing! If you don't want glass in your way, you have to go to the part of the beach where the locals go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia smiled as her skin soaked up the sun. Every second on this beach was one she was very thankful for. She looked over at Elliot to find him softly snoring. Chuckling, she got an idea and started to cover his body with sand, being careful of the glass. She giggled when he mumbled her name and shifted slightly. He fell back asleep in three seconds. When he was covered in enough sand to hide where his feet were, she laid back down beside him and laid her head on his arm. His sleep went uninterrupted for at least another half hour. When his arm draped around her shoulder, she smiled up at him. "Well, hello sleepy head."

"Hey," Elliot smiled. "Did it cool down? I just feel heat on my face and shoulders." He looked down and frowned. "What did you do?"

Olivia laughed. "You were asleep. I thought it would be fun to pick on you." She grinned when he tried to wiggle. "The sand works great if you want to trap someone."

"That's great to know." Elliot said sarcastically. He started wiggling some more, not making a lot of progress. "When I get out of this, you are going to get it."

"Oh really?" Olivia asked with a smirk on her face. She gasped when his body emerged from the sand and found its way on top of her. Elliot pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Elliot!"

Elliot grinned. "Yes Olivia?" He asked as he stepped into the water.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the water underneath them. "What are you going to do?"

Her question was answered when she was suddenly submerged in the water. When she came back up, Elliot was smirking at her. "Nothing."

"You smug asshole." Olivia smiled before tackling him into the water. She squealed when he, at one point, had her above his head and dropped both of them into the water. When she came up with him, she was laughing too hard to do anything in retaliation.

His arms wrapped around her frame as he laughed. She wrapped her arms around his torso while she rested her head on his chest. Smiling, they looked at each other and the tension suddenly increased tenfold. "Liv?" He asked with a breath, his lips leaning closer to hers.

"Yeah?" She responded just as breathless, her lips parting. Her eyes slid shut when she could feel his breath on her lips. They shot back open again when she heard a crowd scream. Both her and Elliot's attention turned to the crowd. They were screaming because Luke Bryan and Darius Rucker were helping set up the stage on the beach. "Oh my God!"

"It looks like we get a concert tonight." Elliot smiled lightly, looking back at her after a moment. Her lips were making his brain turn into mush.

Olivia nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah, it looks like it." She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to ruin things with him. "What time is it?"

Elliot looked at his watch and chuckled. "It's a little after six thirty. My watch isn't water proof." She laughed at him and noticed his arms were still around her waist. "So, what did you want to do until the concert starts?"

"Didn't you say that you saw something that looked like fun when we came into the parking lot?" Olivia asked rubbing his back as they walked out of the water.

"Yeah, but I'd rather save that for later. We're here for a whole week. What I saw is going to freak you out, so we can wait with it." Elliot grinned

Olivia stopped him by putting her hands on his chest. "What exactly is going to freak me out?

Elliot smiled. "I will show you later. So, what did you want to do for supper? We can order in or we can go out somewhere."

"How about we order in and go out tomorrow night?" Olivia suggested knowing it had been a long day for him since he had to drive two hours through places he didn't know.

Elliot nodded once. "Sounds good to me." He looked back over at the stage. "We should hurry though if we want to have good places for the concert."

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia said grabbing his hand. They walked back to the hotel and went up to their room. Elliot called a pizza place a few blocks away and ordered. He sat down next to Olivia who was watching TV. "Have you ever seen this show?"

"Uh, I don't know. What is it?" Elliot asked looking at the people on the show.

"It's a show called Rules of Engagement. I've only seen one episode, but it's so funny." Olivia explained looking up at him. He rubbed her arm and smiled. "So, is there any songs you are hoping to hear tonight?"

Elliot smirked. "I want to hear Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker. I love that song." He knew the chorus by heart and he couldn't wait to hear it live. "If he sings that, I will be very happy."

Olivia chuckled. "Well, I hope he does. I don't think I've ever heard it. I want to hear Luke Bryan sing I Don't Want This Night To End. I listen to that at least once each day."

"That's a good song." Elliot smiled. "I think we should try Four Loko tonight. If we don't like it, we know not to drink it. But, I really want to try it and you know if I try something, you have to try it."

"You know me too well." Olivia chuckled, but nodded. "Okay, we can try Four Loko tonight." She looked back at the TV and smiled when she noticed his arm draped around her shoulders. His fingers played with the strap of her swim suit. Goose bumps started to form on her skin. She could feel the heat radiating off of her skin.

Elliot leaned closer to Olivia. She looked up at him and noticed how close they were. His breath was hot on her face. Her eyes dipped down to his lips, making hers part in the process. "El..." She didn't finish her sentence because there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." When she got up, she immediatly missed his warmth and wanted to curl back up into his body.

She opened the door to find the pizza guy there. Stuffing the money they owed him into his empty hand, she took their pizza and closed the door, not letting him say a word to her. "Pizza is here."

He stood up and walked over to her at the table. His hand found its way to her hip. "Liv?" She looked up at him. And again, their eyes dropped down to each other's lips. "Do you-"

"Yeah, I do." Olivia breathed before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt his rock hard chest against hers and felt herself want him more than she ever thought possible. "We have to go slow." She breathed when they pulled apart.

Elliot nodded. "I don't want to mess this up with you." He dropped his forehead to hers and swayed with her. "We will take this slow. I can't lose you."

"You're never going to lose me." Olivia smiled lightly and pecked his lips.

**Please review! Check out my new poll question!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Elliot and Olivia held hands as they walked onto the crowded beach for the concert. It was starting to get dark out and the stage had different colored lights moving around. When Elliot noticed everyone moving around, he pulled Olivia closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled into his chest as she felt the cool air from the ocean hit her. Elliot was in his swim trunks still. She pulled on denim shorts over her bikini bottoms. She reveled in the feeling of his arm around her when he pulled her even tighter to him. He leaned down to her ear and said loud enough for her to hear. "This feels so right."

Olivia looked up at him and closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead. Her big brown eyes looked up at his blue ones. "I know it does." She kissed his chest and smiled when he wrapped both his arms around her. Her back was pressed to his chest. Placing her hands on his, she leaned back into him. He dropped his head down so his cheek was resting against her temple.

Soon, they saw Darius Rucker step onto the stage. Elliot and Olivia danced to every song. Olivia laughed when Elliot cheered for_ Wagon Wheel_, which was played later on. Three hours later, he went off and Luke Bryan came onto the stage. After _I Don't Want This Night To End_ played, Elliot turned Olivia to him. "Do you want to go try that Four Loko?"

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia nodded and took his hand. They weaved their way through the dancing crowd and hurried over to the shack on the beach. The bartender looked at them while wiping his hands.

"Two Four Lokos." Elliot said holding up two fingers.

The bartender handed them a neon green piece of paper. "What flavor?" He asked tapping the paper.

Olivia and Elliot looked over the flavors. "I'll do a strawberry lemonade." Olivia yelled over the crowd.

"I'll try the margarita." Elliot said handing the paper back to the bartender. The bartender gave them their drinks after Elliot paid for them. He opened his and took a sip. "This is really good." He looked over at Olivia to find her drinking hers. His eyes bulged when she didn't stop. "Hey babe, slow down. Are you thirsty?"

"No, it's just really good." Olivia chuckled. She grinned when Elliot pecked her lips. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Elliot smirked. "If I wanted to get into your pants, trust me. I wouldn't need any alcohol in your system to do that." She shivered at his words. "You cold?"

Olivia blushed slightly. "No, not at all." She rolled her eyes when Elliot gave her a shit eating grin. "You have the biggest ego ever."

"Well, I have you so that's an ego boost right there." Elliot chuckled. "Besides, I think when you see all of me, my ego will grow even more."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "I bet it would." She pulled him closer to her and gave his ass a quick sqeeze.

Elliot gasped and almost growled when she bit her bottom lip. "You, Benson, are playing with fire."

She grinned and leaned up, skimming her lips on his ear. "I don't think you mind." Before he knew it, she had taken another sip of her drink and was headed back towards the dancing crowd. Elliot took a long swig of his drink and paid for two more Four Lokos before going to Olivia.

The rest of the night was just a big black hole. The last thing either of them remembered was clinking their cans together in a toast to their vacation and their new relationship. Olivia groaned when she started to wake up. Her head was pounding and she was sore. _What did I do last night?_ She opened her eyes to find Elliot under her. He was snoring softly with his arms around her. "Shit!" She cursed softly. "El...El, baby, get up."

Elliot moaned his refusal and rolled over, causing her to be under him now. That's when she noticed he was inside of her still, making her moan softly. He rested his head on her chest and continued to sleep. "Elliot, wake up." She rubbed his back to help him wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Morning."

"Morning." Olivia whispered.

"My head hurts like hell." Elliot groaned moving slightly. His eyes widened. "What did we do?"

Olivia shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." She felt Elliot slip from her. She didn't realize she had whimpered until Elliot looked at her. "You didn't hurt me. I just miss that feeling now."

Elliot smiled and kissed her slowly, eliciting moans from both of them. "Does that mean you don't regret what happened?"

"I just regret not being able to remember it." Olivia breathed and kissed him before his forehead dropped to hers. "This is weird, but at the same time it isn't."

Elliot nodded and dropped down beside her, pulling her to him. He rubbed her arm and furrowed his eyebrows when she tensed. "What's wrong?"

Olivia grabbed his left hand. "What the hell is that?!

Elliot's eyes bulged as he stared at his hand. "Okay, I really want to know now. What the hell did we do last night?" He looked at Olivia's left hand. "And, how much money did we spend?"

"It's beautiful!" Olivia breathed pulling her hand closer to inspect it. "At least we know we have good taste when we're drunk." She looked at it closer. "This is a classic Halo Engagement set from the Center of the Universe Collection."

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked studying his own wedding ring. It looked pretty sharp.

Olivia looked at him, her face centimeters from his. "This set can go for as much as ten thousand dollars. White gold, .65 carats, 18K, A. Jaffe collection, Forever Mark. Baby, I love this."

Elliot sighed. "Too bad it has to go back."

"Why?" Olivia asked still admiring it.

Elliot snapped his fingers in front of her face to make her look at him. "Liv, we cannot go back and tell everyone we got married after dating for a total of eight hours."

"So, we get it annulled. But, can I at least keep the ring?" Olivia asked clasping her hands together and poking her lip out.

"Why? You couldn't even where it." Elliot said confused.

Olivia pecked his lips. "Please."

Elliot smiled. "You know I can't refuse you." He looked at the ring. "How about we take this back to New York with us and I give it to you when I do propose?"

Olivia grinned. "When you propose?"

"When I propose." Elliot nodded. "So, how about I put this somewhere for safe keeping?" He said going to take the ring off.

Olivia pulled her hand away. "I can still wear it until we get back. We can get the annulment in New York so we can have a relaxing vacation."

Elliot grinned before kissing her. "Fine, you can wear it until we get back to New York. But, that means I get to wear mine."

"That's fine with me." Olivia smiled before pulling him to her and crashing her lips to his.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Elliot sat down next to Olivia outside of a smoothie shop. He set down the large strawberry kiwi smoothie after taking a sip. Olivia took it off the table and drank from it, looking around. "So, I got you to the mall. Where did you want to go?" She asked.

"Well, we passed the NIKE store. We could go there and get new work out clothes." Elliot suggested. "We could catch a movie and then maybe find out where we got married."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, we should probably do that." She got up from her seat and sat on Elliot's lap, pulling a paper out of his shirt pocket. "Okay, so we are here." She said pointing to the smoothie shop on the map. "The theater is over here and the NIKE store is down by the dolphin show. THERE'S A DOLPHIN SHOW!?"

"I guess I just forgot to tell you?" Elliot offered with a shrug. She rolled her eyes at him. "I guess, if you really want to go, we can. They have a reptile show also. Apparently, there's gator wrestling."

"There's something for you." Olivia laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pecked his lips. "So, _hubby_, where are we off to first?"

Elliot grinned kissing her neck. "I don't know, _sweetie_. Why don't you pick and we'll go there?" He sucked on the patch of skin behind her ear, making her moan softly. "NIKE store, animal show, or you and me in a dark room watching a movie."

Olivia pulled him back to look into his eyes. "If we go sit in a dark room, the last thing I'm going to be doing is watching the movie if you act like this the whole time." She chuckled when he wagged his eyebrows at her. "You and your ego."

"I believe it grew when you saw... all of me." Elliot smirked. His hand lowered from her back to the top of her bottom. He stood up with her, taking their smoothie. "Well, if you want to go to the dolphin show, it starts in an hour. The reptile show is right after it. We could go to the NIKE store."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds good. I bet you just want to see me in short shorts and tang tops though."

"Well, that's just a plus side." Elliot grinned before kissing Olivia's cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the sidewalk. "I have a question for you."

"What?" Olivia asked as she tucked some hair behind her ear. She loved being like this with him. He was wearing gym shorts and t-shirt while she was wearing denim shorts and a t-shirt.

Elliot kissed the back of her hand. "How did you know what kind of ring was on your hand when you woke up and told me?"

Olivia smirked. "Well, uh, I saw it one day when I was shopping with Casey. The guy at the store let me try it on." She looked over at him. "I fell in love with the ring that moment."

"And, I got it for you." Elliot grinned.

"Yeah, you did." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek. Soon, they were at the NIKE store. Olivia had already bought the things she wanted. She was going around the store looking for Elliot. "Elliot!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Over here." Elliot chuckled behind her. She turned to him and smiled. "I think I found some shorts."

"You think?" Olivia asked as she got closer to him. She took the shirts he was carrying and looked at the shorts he was holding up. "El, you are going to glow in the dark with those." He had neon green shorts and bright yellow ones.

Elliot smiled. "At least, you'll always know where I am in the gym. I'll be the only one wearing these colored shorts."

Olivia nodded while laughing. "Yeah, John definately doesn't wear these." She took the shorts from him. "So, you ready to watch dolphins and reptiles?"

"Oh yeah." Elliot grinned. After checking out, they walked a block to the building with the animal shows. They were in line to get tickets when they noticed people looking at them around the room. "Why are people staring at us?"

"I don't know. People have been looking at us all day." Olivia shrugged. "We're both wearing pants and we don't have notes on our backs. You can't see through my shirt, can you?" She asked looking down.

Elliot kissed her head. "Do you think I would let you walk out of our room like that? Your puppies are my puppies now. Nobody should see them besides me."

Olivia smirked. "Puppies?" She looked down. "You call them puppies?"

"Yeah, what do you call them?" Elliot asked taking the last sip of their smoothie before throwing it away.

"I call them my girls." Olivia chuckled as she gripped his t-shirt in her hands. She pecked his lips, moanly softly. "Who knew that we'd be having a conversation about this on our vacation?"

"Well, I didn't." Elliot said shaking his head making Olivia laugh. He dropped his forehead to hers. "I know we've only been best friends for fourteen years, boyfriend/girlfriend for twenty one hours, and married for less than a day, but I think I should tell you this although we may be rushing." He said sarcastically. "I love you."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." Her smile widened when she saw a grin form on his face. "I don't think we rushed that. That has been coming for years. We just rushed the marriage part." Elliot laughed and kissed her again. "Those people are still staring at us."

Elliot nodded. "I noticed. Maybe they see the newlywed glow on us." Olivia chuckled and wrapped her arms around his torso before resting her head on his chest. He kissed the crown of her head. Little did they know, the people staring knew them.

**Please review! I know this is shorter, but I have a new goal for myself. I want to write and publish a book before a graduate from high school. I am kind of wondering if I am going to be able to do it. I have three years, but... I don't know. If I ever publish a book, I will let you guys know so you can read it. Hopefully, you'll like it as much as you like my stories on here.**


	6. Chapter 6

After the shows, Elliot and Olivia walked outside holding hands when they saw the people from before coming up to them. It was two girls and a guy. The blonde girl spoke first. "Can we have your autograph?" She asked nervously as she held out a notepad.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "What for?"

The guy smiled. "Like you don't know. You guys are awesome! You are the most popular people in this city right now."

"We are?" Elliot asked pulling Olivia to him. "I think you have us confused with somebody else. I'm Elliot Stabler and this is Olivia Benson. We're just here on vacation."

"We know!" The red haired girl said. She pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of them on YouTube that led to a video. "You guys just got married last night. People don't sleep around here at this time of the year. They are always looking for videos."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she looked at the phone. "That's us!" She looked at Elliot. "What did you do?"

Elliot held up his hands. "I was too drunk then and I can't remember now. Take it easy." He looked at the phone. "When was this posted?"

The blonde girl looked at her phone. "Uh, fourteen hours ago. So, around two a.m." She held the notepad out to them again. "So, can we get your autograph?"

"Uh, sure." Olivia said shaking her head. She took the pen from the spiral and wrote down her name before Elliot did the same. "What's the name of that video?"

"Loko Wedding." The guy said. "Everybody here knows what that drink can do to you. So, when people saw that name on the video, they had to watch it. People do crazy things when they drink that stuff, but you guys actually seemed pretty sober."

Elliot rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "That's good. Uh, thanks for answering our questions."

The red head smiled. "No problem! We loved the video. It's got over one million views so far." She waved leaving with the other two. "Nice meeting you."

"What the hell did we do? I don't have a YouTube account, do you?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Yeah, Dickie set one up for me. I didn't think I would ever use it. I guess I was wrong." Elliot shrugged.

"NO SHIT!" Olivia steamed crossing her arms over her chest. "No wonder people keep staring at us. We probably had sex it that video."

Elliot put his hands on her shoulders. "Liv, baby, listen to me." He waited until she looked at him. "No matter what. Everything is going to be okay. If it's bad, we can take down the video. I doubt we had sex in that video because trust me. I am possessive of you even when I'm drunk."

Olivia nodded. "Or asleep. I have to wake you up just to get up." She wrapped her arms around his torso before laying her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on hers. He stayed like that for a moment before kissing her head. "Besides, it's not like anybody we know is going to see it. Everybody we know is a cop. We don't even go on YouTube. What makes you think anybody at the squad is going to see it?"

"Good point. John can't even work his phone without cursing at it." Olivia pointed out. She looked up at him. "We should go watch that video. We may find out what else we did last night."

Elliot nodded. "We can watch it back at the hotel. Let's go to dinner and we can look at it afterwards." He slid his fingers in between hers and squeezed her hand.

At dinner, more people came up to them about the video. Even their waitress recognized them. She asked them to sign her shirt with her marker. By the end of it, they were kind of enjoying the fact that people seemed to really like their video, even though they didn't know what it was anyway. When they got back to the hotel, they both changed into shorts and t-shirts before sitting down to watch the video. "You ready?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, hit play." Elliot said pointing the little play button at the bottom left corner of the screen.

_Elliot was laying on the bed fully clothed while holding the camera in front of him. "Hello people of YouTube. I am Elliot Stabler and the most amazing thing happened to me tonight. I got married to my best friend who I've loved since day one. We've been best friends for fourteen years and we literally started dating eight hours ago." He looked at his wrist and then back at the camera. "I would know if I was wearing my watch."_

Olivia chuckled and leaned into Elliot. He wrapped his arm around her and continued to watch the video.

_"We may have rushed it just a tiny bit." He said holding up to fingers and holding them close together. "We saw Darius Rucker and Luke Bryan perform tonight while we tried Four Loko." He held up the can. "It says twelve percent alcohol." He looked back at the camera. "I don't buy that. I am drunk off my ass and this thing says twelve percent."_

_"Elliot?" Olivia called from the hallway._

_Elliot grinned. "And, there's my beautiful bride. Liv, baby, come to bed and lay with your husband." Olivia giggled and laid next to him. He adjusted the camera so it could see both of them. "Isn't she the definition of hot? Seriously, I've wanted her ass for years."_

_Olivia laughed as her jaw dropped open. "What about you Mr. Ego? I have wanted you ever since I saw you take your shirt off for the first time. Baby, you made my mouth water."_

_"Did I?" Elliot asked quirking his eyebrow at her. He kissed her long and hard before moaning. When his lungs started to cause him pain, he leaned back to get air. They were both panting as they looked at the camera. "See what she does to me. I waited fourteen years for this."_

_Olivia let out a throaty chuckle and grabbed the camera. She straddled him pointing the camera at herself. "We've been through everything. We were partners for twelve years. When I say partners, I mean work partners. We were both NYPD detectives. I still am. Elliot retired. But, we've saved each other millions of times. I've had my throat cut. Elliot has been shot numerous times." She pointed the camera at Elliot. "What do you have to say about that?"_

_Elliot looked at her, ignoring the camera. "I thought I was going to lose you. You have no idea how scared I was."_

_"El, I know exactly how you felt. Everytime you got shot or hurt, I felt like I was going to lose you. When you left the squad, I thought I was going to lose you." Olivia sighed putting a hand on his cheek. He put his hand over hers. _

_"I thought I was going to lose you when you got into that car crash." Elliot said looking down at the scar on her neck. He looked at the camera. "Five years ago, Olivia was taking my wife to her appointment. She was pregnant with our son at the time. They got into a car crash and Olivia denied all attention to get my wife out of the car. She helped deliver my son."_

_Olivia stroked his cheek bone with her thumb. "I'd do it again." She paused. "Well, if I had a choice, I would take a different route next time."_

_Elliot chuckled at her and kissed her hand. "I love you for it though." He pulled Olivia down beside him and took the camera. He pointed it down at them, lying on the bed. "This woman is wonderful. I could not picture my life without her and that's why I married her."_

_"It only took fourteen years." Olivia giggled playing with his other hand. She looked up at the camera. "We were very blind to our feelings."_

_"Well, no way! I just thought we were playing a game!" Elliot said sarcastically making Olivia laugh. He kissed her head while she was still laughing. "Well, we thought we'd make this memory last a life time by making video about it." He looked down at Olivia. "What do you think, baby?"_

_Olivia grinned. "I think that this was a great idea." She kissed him before her phone rang. "That's Casey!" She got off the bed and hurried to her phone._

_Elliot sat up still pointing the camera at himself. "NO! She's going to talk to you for the next hour." He looked at the camera. "I gotta go stop her from answering that phone."_

Elliot and Olivia stared at the screen for a few minutes before looking at each other. "We can't get that annulment." They both said and smiled at each other.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Elliot looked at Olivia. "If Casey was on the phone, you may have told her what else we did last night." He said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'll call her." Olivia grabbed her phone off the coffee table and called Casey. She smiled when she saw that Elliot saved the link to the video on his favorites list. "Hey Casey!"

"Hey Liv!" Casey smiled sitting at her desk. "How is your vacation? You are so lucky! I never get to go on vacation with my best friend who I've loved since forever. Oh wait, that's right. I don't have a best friend that I have loved like that for that long."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, you called last night?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, you answered and we talked for five minutes before Elliot took you phone and hung up on me. What happened?" She asked scanning through a case description.

Olivia smiled. "You are going to be so psyched when I come back home. Uh, I can't tell you." She looked at Elliot and noticed he was looking through his account. "I will when I get back. It's really complicated, but I'm really happy about it."

Casey looked up at her door and gave all her attention to the conversation. "What did you do?" Olivia laughed. "Olivia, I know you. When you say stuff like that, you are basically telling me you got drunk and did something stupid."

"Okay, yes I did get drunk, but what I did...well, what I did is still kind of stupid, but you are going to love it just like I do." Olivia chuckled.

"Are you pregnant, Benson?" Casey asked squinting her eyes.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Okay, no. I am not pregnant. I am on the pill, remember?"

"How am I supposed to remember that when you never get laid? All you want to do is nail Elliot's ass." Casey shrugged scratching her nose.

Olivia burst out laughing. "Case, it's a little more romantic than that. I do not just want his ass. I've thought about it a lot, but it's not all that I want." She giggled when Elliot looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Casey paused. "He's right beside you, isn't he?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, he's giving me that 'who are you talking about' look."

"Ah, good luck dealing with him. Can you at least tell me why he hung up on me last night?" Casey asked with a slight smile and a string of hope.

"Uh, he wanted me to get to bed because we had a long day and he didn't want to deal with crabby Olivia." Olivia shrugged coming up with an excuse. She looked out the window to find lights flashing from the beach down below. When a breeze came in, Elliot held her a little tighter, knowing that she would feel cold from the draft.

Casey laughed. "Well, at least he took care of you. I've met crabby Olivia and she scares me. You don't even remember what you do when you're crabby Olivia. You completely blank out on everything."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "You are nuts. I should probably go. Goodnight Casey!"

"Night Liv!" Casey grinned before hanging up and going back to prepping John and Fin for their testimonies. Everyone there knew that Olivia and Elliot wanted each other. So, they all joked about it with them, never letting the other know that the other liked them.

Elliot closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table before pulling Olivia into his lap. "Exactly, whose ass have you been wanting a lot?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yours." She grinned when he smirked. "As much as I hate to boost your ego, you have the best ass I have ever seen." She kissed his lips and cuddled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. "We didn't really tell her anything I guess. She didn't say anything that would lead me to believe she knows we're married."

"Well, at least we get to tell her in person now." Elliot nodded kissing her forehead. He looked down at her cradled in his arms. "So, Casey teases you about me?"

"Alex, Casey, Melinda, even your old partner Jo." Olivia yawned looking up at him. "They all knew I liked you."

"That's funny. Fin, John, Cragen, and O'Halloran gave me guff about liking you." Elliot smiled. "They knew I liked you the second I stuttered for the first time in front of you. I stuttered on the word hi and coughed out your name." Olivia laughed. "It's a beautiful story."

Olivia chuckled. "Why don't you tell me that story? I don't think I remember all of it."

Elliot grinned. "Okay, let's see. Where do I start?" He lifted Olivia's leg and kissed her knee before starting. "Okay, one April morning, I was sitting at my desk waiting for my new partner. Everybody that knew my partner said that _he _was a piece of work and didn't take anybody's shit. They said my partner's name was Benson. _He_ made _his_ way to detective like nobody's business." Olivia chuckled. "My captain, named Cragen, do you know him?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't think I do." Olivia giggled.

"Well, my captain's name was Cragen. He said my partner was coming in some time later after I arrived. So, he told me to take it easy and to prepare to be nice. Of course, I was pissed off because I didn't think I needed a partner." Elliot said.

"Of course." Olivia nodded mocking him. She squealed when he tickled her for a moment. "I'm waiting for the rest of my story."

Elliot smiled. "Anyway, I was trying to figure out how I was going to greet my new partner. I mean, I couldn't be too nice and make _him_ think I was a push over. But, I couldn't be too cold to make _him_ think that I was unforgiving and soulless. So, the time came when Cragen came over to my desk and said 'This is your partner, Elliot Stabler.' I turned and saw this goddess in front of me. Everyone was wrong. Benson was a girl. She held out her hand and said 'My name is Olivia Benson, nice to meet you.' I took her hand and stood up, dumbstruck, and said. 'H-hi, Olivia Benson. Ni-nice to me-meet you t-too." He adjusted Olivia in his lap so he could get a better view of her face. "Cap looked at me funny and turned to the fantasy of every day dream I could possibly imagine. He said 'He's been under a lot of pressure lately. Go easy on him.' When he left, I took her out for a cup of coffee. That was the start of the best relationship I ever had with a woman."

Olivia grinned. "I think that's the best story ever told by you."

"It probably is. I should make it into a book." Elliot smirked. "I could read it to kids of all ages. I can see the title now. _How Benson Met Stabler__: Based On A True Story_.

Olivia laughed and kissed him. "I would read that." She smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. "I can't believe you remember all that."

Elliot grinned and kissed her nose. "I remember everything about you. I just haven't had a chance to prove it to you until now."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**

Elliot woke up with a smile on his face. He ran a hand down his face and stretched his arm out for Olivia. She wasn't there. "Liv, baby, where are you?" His question was answered when he felt her straddle his stomach. "Good morning to you too." Olivia chuckled as he placed his hands on her waist. She giggled when his hands started wandering, his eyes still closed. "Have you been walking around this place naked ever since you woke up?"

Olivia leaned down and pecked his lips. "Yes, I have." She sat back up, holding her Nook in her hands. "Okay, so, that movie we wanted to see is playing at six different times today. The first time is at 1:45 this afternoon and the last is at 10:00 tonight." She said scrolling up and down the screen. She put it down and grinned at him. "Since we had last night and today, I figured we could spend at least two hours without ripping each other's clothes off."

"I can't spend one minutes without touching you." Elliot grinned leaning up and wrapping his arms around her back. He kissed her neck, up her jaw, and pecked the corner of her mouth. "We could go to the movie right after dinner. That way, I can treat my lady twice in one night."

Olivia smiled. "Knowing you, you'll treat me more when we come back here." She wagged her eyebrows at him and let her fingers play with the hair on his head. "What did you want to do until then?"

"I think we can think of something to do." Elliot mumbled against her skin as he laid her onto her back. "We could go on that ride I saw the first night we were here."

"What ride?" Olivia asked confused.

"Oh, I guess I didn't specify that it was a ride. I told you that you'd freak out when I showed you what I wanted to do." Elliot explained. "Remember? I saw it when we drove into the parking lot."

Olivia nodded. "Well, let's go see what it is." She went to get up from the bed.

Elliot grinned pulling her back towards him. "I want to ride something else right now." Olivia giggled as he started kissing her neck again. He moved down to her collar bone, grinning at the goose bumps he left in his wake.

Later, they walked outside of the hotel and passed through the gate after showing their bracelets to the guard. When they walked through, Elliot took Olivia into his arms and pointed across the street. "That's what I saw coming into the parking lot." He grinned when her jaw dropped.

"I am not going on that thing." Olivia stated matter of factly as she shook her head. "I am not a bungee jumper, Elliot."

"Neither am I. But, that thing is not for bungee jumping. It's for bungee flying. Instead of jumping off a platform, a crank lets you go and you shoot upwards." Elliot grinned, chuckling when she kept shaking her head. "C'mon Liv, two people can go on at a time. You know I'd never let you fall."

Olivia's eyes widened as she turned in his arms. "You can fall?!"

Elliot laughed and pulled her to his chest. "I doubt you will fall. If we have to pay seventy-five dollars each to ride that thing, I doubt there's a chance. Besides, like I said, I will never let you fall, Liv. Have I ever done anything to steer you wrong?"

"Besides getting drunk married, no. But, even that wasn't a wrong move." Olivia huffed. "Why do you have to be so sweet and steer me in the right direction even when you're yelling at me?"

"Eh, I know you that well." Elliot shrugged. He wrapped his arms back around her waist. "We don't have to go on it right now if you don't want to."

"Let's just get it over with." Olivia sighed and went across the street with Elliot. They paid and entered the large circle, holding hands. The guy, running the tourist attraction, helped strap them in. Olivia gripped onto the bars in front of her and screwed her eyes shut. Elliot chuckled at her grabbed the bars loosely.

"Liv, honey, they have the countdown screen right in front of us. It will give you, at least, a warning." Elliot said rubbing her arm. He turned to the screen and saw that it was counting down from twenty.

Olivia shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. "I don't care."

Elliot smirked, fifteen more seconds. "Liv, this is going to be like the power tower."

"Really?" Olivia asked opening her eyes. She loved the power tower. He found that out when she went on the ride ten times with Dickie and Maureen at their county fair. "This should be fun." She loosened her grip a little bit and looked up towards the sky. "Bring it on!"

Elliot laughed and looked back at the screen. 12, 11, 10, 2, 1, wait... They shot upwards. "THAT WAS NOT TWENTY SECONDS!"

"WOOOOO!" Olivia cheered as they skyrocketed up, stretching the bungee cords. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She looked over at Elliot and laughed when she heard him screaming. When the bouncing settled down, she looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Elliot looked at her. "That countdown was wrong. That was not twenty seconds." He looked down towards the ground to find a crowd starting to form by the entrance gate. "I think we came in time."

Olivia looked down and nodded. She chuckled. "You scream like a girl, you know that?" She laughed when he stuck out his tongue. "I still love you."

Elliot smiled. "I love you too." He took her hand and kissed it. "Okay," He looked down. "I'm ready to get off this thing now."

**Please review! I know this chapter is shorter, but my aunt's wedding is tonight and I wanted to update before hand. Love you guys! So excited for my aunt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Olivia sat down on the couch next to Elliot. His arm wrapped around her while she took a bite of her cereal. She held the spoon out to him so he could have some. Elliot swallowed and rubbed her arm through his shirt that was on her. "What are you watching?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

"This show that's kind of like the news, but they also talk about entertainment." Elliot explained, pointing the remote at the screen. "They were talking about some award show earlier."

"So, basically, you are watching this because I am eating." Olivia chuckled. Elliot nodded and kissed her nose. "What are you going to do when we get back to New York? I will have work." She took his hand into hers and lifted it, showing it to him. "You'll just have your hand." She chuckled when his jaw dropped.

Elliot took the cereal from her and put it on the coffee table before leaning closer to her. "My hand, huh?" He asked as she fell onto her back, giggling. He crawled over her and captured her lips. One of his hands supported him while the other one trailed down her body. He slipped a finger inside her and grinned when she moaned into his mouth. "I'm pretty sure you like my hand."

Olivia bucked into him when he curled his finger. "Cocky bastard!" She breathed, letting him kiss her neck. "Babe, I'm hungry and I need food if I'm going to keep up with you today." He chuckled against her neck, making her shiver.

"Fine, I'll let you eat." Elliot said softly before pecking her lips, his finger slipping from her. He sat back up and chuckled when she didn't move from her position. "Liv? Liv, honey, I thought you were hungry."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, still not moving. "I'm just... recovering."

Elliot smirked. "My fingers are that talented? I didn't know."

Olivia chuckled, covering her eyes with her hand. "I'm glad I got to inform you of that." She sat up and took her bowl of cereal off the coffee table before eating again.

"_Today on Spy Twist, we have the latest updates on our favorite Hollywood couples. Previews to the newest movies that should be on our lists to watch and a video that has been spreading along the East Coast like wildfire. Stay tuned. This is Sandy Bates."_ The news reporter said. Elliot's eyes widened when he saw a photo from the video. It was him and Olivia from their video.

"Oh my God!" Elliot said, furrowing his eyebrows. He scooted forwards in his seat as he froze the TV. "Liv, that video is us!"

"What?!" Olivia almost shouted, turning her attention to the TV. She and Elliot were on the hotel bed, looking up at the camera. "Oh my God! She just said that video was spreading across the East Coast."

Elliot turned to her. "I know." He sighed. "I don't want to take that video down, Liv. It's us, finally. On that tape, for the first time, the real us shows."

"I don't want to take it off either." Olivia groaned. "What are we going to do if people back home see this? Nobody will take us seriously. Every fricken future pervert that sees that is going to know something is up when they see me." She dropped her head to the back of the couch. "I want to be a reliable cop, but I also want us to be us like that."

"Okay." Elliot nodded. "Let's think this through. People who know us are going to kill us for not inviting them to our wedding, but they are going to happy we got together. Perps... well, what do perps watch?"

Olivia didn't hesitate. "Porn and really cheesy kid movies."

Elliot nodded. "So, why would they watch our video?"

"True." Olivia agreed. She wiped the corners of her mouth with her index finger and thumb. "Other perps don't really watch TV. They fantasize until they attack."

"There's probably a minimum of perps that will see it. Liv, honey, we are going to be fine." Elliot reassured her, rubbing her shoulder while his other hand held hers. "We just have to worry about being murdered by all our friends."

Olivia laughed and nodded, enjoying the ease he was taking off her. "Yeah, Case is going to be grilling us for information until we spill something she can think about for a while."

Elliot smiled. "At least, we get to be married when we go back. We get to go on our first flight as husband and wife."

"Oh yeah, totally romantic." Olivia laughed sarcastically. She chuckled and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned, dropping his forehead to hers. Just then, Olivia's and Elliot's phone rang. "That's probably them."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She picked up their phones. "I have Casey."

"I have John." Elliot groaned, answering his phone. "Hello John."

"Don't 'Hello John' me! What did you do?" John shouted into his phone, wondering why he couldn't have a microphone to be even louder.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You expect me to calm down when I find out you got married over the television. I didn't find out from you or a friend close to you. I found out over the TV." Casey yelled, tapping her foot.

Elliot ran a hand down his face. "If you just listen to me-"

John nearly exploded. "Listen? You got married! Why should I listen? You know that you should get married with your loved ones around, especially with Benson. She deserves everything she's ever wanted."

"You don't think I know that?" Elliot asked irritated. "I love her. I know that we did something a little stupid. But, we're both happy it happened."

Olivia groaned, stomping her foot. "Casey! You just don't get it!"

Casey snorted. "Oh, I don't get it? You got drunk and got married. What else is there to get?"

"I love him." Olivia retorted, folding her other hand over her stomach, resting her hand on her other arm.

"Love him! You didn't even admit to it until a few days ago, AFTER YOU WERE MARRIED! Look, I'm happy for you guys. I really am. But, don't you think that it's a little quick to go off and marry him?" Casey asked.

Olivia sighed. "Of course, it's quick. But, Casey... I could not be happier with him even if I tried." She looked down at her feet. "I never wanted a big wedding anyway."

"She still deserves what she wants." Fin shot back to Elliot, after he made a smart comment. "I doubt she wanted to get drunk married."

"It's not what I pictured either, but it works. I'm going to make it work." Elliot insisted, putting his hand on Olivia's waist, pulling her against him. "If it doesn't work with her, it's not going to work with anybody. I don't want it to work with anybody else, but her."

Fin paused. "You better not destroy her or break her heart."

Elliot shook his head. "I'm not going to." He kissed Olivia's head. "I love her more than anything."

"...Okay." Fin sighed, looking around. "I should probably go. When you get home, we're talking about this."

"Got it." Elliot groaned, rolling his eyes. When he hung up, he dropped his phone onto the couch and wrapped his other arm around Olivia. She was already off the phone with Casey. "I think Dad is mad."

Olivia chuckled. "Mom isn't too thrilled either." She turned in his arms and looked up at him, snaking her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed, dropping his forehead to hers.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I have a cold right now and I just took cough syrup a while ago. I'm groggy, so I hope this turned out how I wanted it to!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

A few days later, Elliot and Olivia arrived home. They went to Elliot's apartment after getting their luggage and unpacked his things. He dropped on his bed when they were finally done. "Why does it have to be so cold here?"

Olivia chuckled. "I have no idea." She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him.

Elliot flipped them over, making her giggle. "So, we should probably start thinking of living arrangements."

"That's right. It would be weird if my husband lived in an apartment across town." Olivia grinned, pulling him closer to her. She moaned when he kissed her again, playing with the waist band of her sweat pants. "Take them off, baby."

Elliot grinned before sliding them off of her. He pulled off her shirt, only letting go of her lips to take it off of her head. Olivia grabbed his t-shirt and pushed it off of him. His lips went to her neck when she dropped the shirt onto the floor. "Elliot Stabler! Open this door!" A voice yelled from the front door. It was John.

"Ignore him." Elliot whispered before kissing Olivia again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but groaned when she heard another voice.

"Olivia Benson! I know you are in there!" Casey said, pounding on the door. "We will break this door down."

"I am going to kill them." Elliot said getting up. He went to his front door while Olivia pulled on his t-shirt. When he opened the door, he saw John and Casey standing with their arms crossed over their chests. "What?" He asked irritated.

John walked past him, Casey following. "We need to talk to you and Olivia."

Olivia walked out of his bedroom with her arms folded over her chest. "Why?"

"Wow!" Casey sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Sit down please."

"What? Are we grounded?" Olivia asked with a hint of a smile.

Casey grabbed Olivia's shoulders and sat her down. "We don't know about that yet." Olivia's jaw dropped as they sat Elliot down beside her. "What the hell were you guys thinking when you got married?"

Elliot shrugged. "You guys saw the tape. You tell us. We are happy, end of story." He kissed Olivia's head.

"No, not end of story." Casey said, sitting on the coffee table in front of them. "You shouldn't have gotten married. You're supposed to get married in front of your family, friends."

"Well, we decided to go a different way." Olivia snapped. "Look, we know you guys aren't thrilled, but... we are. So, deal with it. We didn't exactly know what we were doing at the time. Yes, we were drunk. Do I regret it... no." She looked up at Elliot and smiled at him. "I'm not leaving him just because you guys want us to."

John sat down next to Casey. "We don't want you guys to split up. That would be a world we aren't used to." He sighed. "We're just upset because this was kind of... sprung on us. We have been waiting for you two to get together for a long time. When you two did get together, we all kind of thought that we would be there."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Exactly, how long have you wanted us to get together?"

Casey and John looked at each other. "How about we go and celebrate you newlyweds?" He suggested, standing up.

"How long?!" Olivia asked, standing up and blocking him.

"Longer than the length of this t-shirt." John commented. Elliot grabbed his collar. "Woah! Woah! Uncalled for!"

Elliot nearly growled. "How long?"

John twisted out from Elliot's grip and held up his hands. "Since the day you guys met." Elliot and Olivia's jaws dropped. "Everybody had bets going. We all watched you two get closer. That's why so many people that you two were having an affair. Then, you left for Oregon. When you came back, all the rumors started up again and bets became drastic."

Olivia shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

"It was just a bunch of silly bets." Casey said trying to explain. "We never thought anything of it until you guys started doing things that normal partners don't do." She sighed. "Look, the rumors were just rumors. If it makes you feel better, we didn't start any of them. We didn't believe any of them. If something did happen, we knew nobody would know about it. You guys are smart enough to keep things to yourselves."

Elliot smirked. "A video on Youtube doesn't exactly keep things to ourselves." He wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "Okay, so we all have some secrets that are coming out. Why don't we get together for lunch tomorrow? Liv and I just got back a couple hours ago."

John rolled his eyes. "Sure. That's why you want us to leave." He said sarcastically. "Fine, fine, we'll go. C'mon Case." He opened the door and waited for her.

Casey looked at Elliot and Olivia and smiled. "You guys are so cute." She turned and walked out the door with John.

"We're cute in the eyes of our friends. Wow!" Olivia chuckled.

"Eh, we didn't get grounded though." Elliot grinned, making her laugh. "So, now that I have you to myself." He leaned in and kissed her, pulling on his t-shirt. Olivia giggled and let him take it off of her.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Olivia asked as she snapped his waist band.

Elliot grinned, letting his pants slid down to the floor. "I will never get enough of you." He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, grinning when her legs wrapped around his waist. "Love you."

Olivia kissed him. "Love you too." She felt him lower her to the bed. He unclasped her bra and took his time exploring the newly revealed skin. When he took one of her nipples into his mouth, she squirmed. Her legs tightened around his waist. "El, honey." She gasped.

"Yes baby?" Elliot answered cockily. He groaned when he could feel her wetness through both his and her underwear.

"I need you." She breathed, her chest heaving. His erection against her thigh only turned her on more.

"What do you need?" Elliot asked, bucking into her. She whimpered as she clung to him. "C'mon, babe, tell me what you need."

Olivia kissed him hard before sticking her hand down his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his member. He gasped as he dropped his forehead to hers. "I need you inside me, El. Right now." She bit his lower lip, grinning when his fingers hooked into her panties. He pulled them down and tossed them over his head. She helped him maneuver his boxers off before he thrust into her. "Dear God."

Elliot started kissing her neck, moving up her jaw line. "It's Elliot." He smiled before kissing her.

**Please review! Love you guys! I can't believe I have school next week. Where did my summer go?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

"Elliot, are you sure you want to try this?" Olivia asked as she cuffed his hands to the bed post. They had packed up her apartment and he found some things in her room that were to his liking.

Elliot nodded. "I am ready for anything you throw at me.

Olivia leaned back on his calves, smiling at his fully erect member. "I can see that." She giggled when he rolled his eyes. She slowly ran her nails down his chest. "Do you know that we've been back for two days and we haven't done anything but have sex and pack?"

"Well, we have been spending the past fifteen years talking with a little bit of foreplay." Elliot smirked before groaning, her hand cupping his balls.

"Plus, we will have time for talking when I have to go back to work tomorrow and I'll be too tired to do this." Olivia pointed out with a grin. She crawled over him and straddled him, moaning. "I'm just kidding about the being too tired thing." She gasped when she felt Elliot rock beneath her. "Handcuffs don't exactly restrain all of you." Elliot just gave her a shit eating grin.

Olivia chuckled before kissing him, grinding herself against him. She felt him buck up into her and cried out. All of the sudden, there was pounding at their door. "Elliot! What's going on in there?" It was Cragen. "Are you okay?"

"Not again." Elliot groaned.

"I'll get it. You... stay here." Olivia said getting up, pulling on a pair of shorts and his t-shirt.

Elliot moved his cuffed hands. "Like I can really go anywhere. Close the door."

Olivia nodded before closing the door, hurrying to the front door. She opened it and gave a slight smile to her captain. "Hey Don, what'd you need?"

"I didn't know you were here." Cragen said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I knew you guys came home two days ago. I've been calling you for the past three hours. When you didn't answer, I figured Elliot would know where you were."

"Oh, I guess I didn't hear it. I've been here for the past two days." Olivia said, running a hand through her hair.

Cragen smirked. "You spent a whole week with the man and you don't want some time to yourself at your apartment?" He shook his head.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Casey or John didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Cragen asked confused.

"Uh," Olivia started, looking back towards the bedroom. "Can you wait a few minutes? Elliot and I should tell you together."

Cragen's eyes widened. "Are you pregnant, Olivia?"

Olivia's jaw dropped. "No, why does everybody ask me that?" She asked herself. "I'll be right back."

Cragen watched as she walked into the other room, closing the door behind her. She and Elliot came out a moment later. "Don, you should sit down." Elliot sighed as he put his phone in his sweat pants pocket.

"Okay?" Don said before sitting down in one of the chairs. He looked around the apartment as Olivia and Elliot sat on the couch together. "Did you just move in here or are you moving out?"

"Uh, I'm getting a roommate." Elliot nodded, sliding his hand into Olivia's on his knee. Cragen's eyes widened again. "When we were down in Florida, we kind of got married."

Don's jaw dropped. "You 'kind of' got married?"

Olivia jumped in. "We... got married." She studied Don's reaction. "At first, we decided to get an annulment. But, after seeing a video we made, we decided against it."

"Don't tell me that you posted a sex tape?" Don pleaded.

"No!" Elliot and Olivia both said at the same time.

Olivia grabbed her laptop and opened it. Elliot kissed her head and looked at Don. "When we got married, I admit, we were drunk. But, we did the smartest thing while we were under the influence." Olivia chuckled at him, turning the laptop for Don to see. "All you have to do is hit the play button and you'll see what stopped us from getting that annulment."

Don looked at them before taking the laptop. He hit the play button and watched the video, chuckling at how goofy they were being on the video. When it was done, he closed the laptop slowly and put it back on the coffee table. He stared at the two as they looked back at him. "After watching that,... you two were right not to get that annulment." Elliot and Olivia both let out a breath of relief with smiles on their faces. "Out of everything I thought of you two, I never thought you would get drunk married. I thought you two would've gotten together a long time ago."

"Well, we proved you wrong." Olivia nodded with a smirk.

Don chuckled and shook his head. "Does anybody besides Casey, John, and I know?"

"Uh, Fin knows. John called me and apparently had it on speaker phone." Elliot sighed. "Otherwise, nobody else knows, as far as we know. Our video is pretty popular."

"Isn't that great?" Don asked laughing. He rubbed his head before sighing. "I guess I'll be going." He stood up and something caught his eye from the bedroom. "Are those pink handcuffs?"

Olivia shot up and closed the door before turning to Cragen. "I don't know what you're talking about." Elliot covered his face, shaking his head.

Don just smiled. "I'll talk to you guys later. Congrats!" He said before leaving.

Elliot looked at Olivia to find her blushing. "They had to be pink." Olivia's jaw dropped before she threw a pillow at him. "You're going to get it now." He nearly growled. He ran after her as she chuckled. He lifted her up and put her on the bed, attacking her neck. He pulled his shirt off of her and linked their fingers together. He grinned when she moaned, slipping both of her hands into one of his. Olivia's eyes widened when she heard the cuffs. "We'll trade places later. Right now, you get to wear the sparkly, pink bracelets." Elliot grinned. She chuckled before his lips covered hers.

**Please review! I know this is short, but I have to get up early tomorrow! I get to work with my Barbie Buddy, AKA my aunt. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

"Elliot, your kids are going to hate me." Olivia groaned as they pulled over in front of a diner. She relocked the passenger door when Elliot unlocked it. "How about we send them a post card or something? We could give them a muffin basket."

"Honey, we need to tell them." Elliot said before getting out of the car. He walked around and unlocked the car again before opening her door. "C'mon, they are waiting for us." He leaned in and unbuckled her seat belt before pulling her out.

Olivia whined when he closed the door. "Elliot, if you don't make me go in there, I will make you happy all night long."

Elliot chuckled. "Just laying next to you makes me happy." He heard Olivia groan, trying to pull his arm off of her waist. "Liv, the kids love you. Kathy and I are divorced. Why would my kids hate you?"

"They didn't get to be at the wedding. Your kids, for some reason, have wanted us to get together also." Olivia said as they entered the diner. The Stabler family, including Kathy, waved at them. "Why is she here?"

"I'm not happy either. But," Elliot grinned. "Fake a smile and I'll make you happy all night long." He heard Olivia whimper before they sat down.

"Hey Dad!" Maureen smiled before kissing her father's cheek. "Hey Liv!" She hugged Olivia along with her other siblings. "How was your vacation?"

Elliot smirked. "It was a lot of fun." He looked at Olivia. "Wasn't it Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Yep." She looked around the diner. "I need coffee."

"Something wrong, Liv?" Lizzie asked, concerned.

Elliot's hand on her thigh moved in between her legs, rubbing her. She bit her lip before speaking. "I'm fine. I'm just... tired. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep since we got home."

"What have you been doing?" Dickie asked as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"I'm moving. I've been packing up and unpacking into my new apartment." Olivia said, carefully using her words.

Kathy chose then to speak up. "I didn't know you were moving. Where are you going?"

Elliot cleared his throat. "Uh, she's moving in with me." Everyone's jaw dropped as the waitress came over and gave them two more cups off coffee. He prepared Olivia's before giving it to her. "There's a situation we're in that we should talk to you about."

"Are you going to get this situation fixed?" Kathleen asked, taking a bit of her breakfast.

"Uh, the situation fixed everything actually." Elliot smiled, looking at Olivia. Olivia looked at him with a grin.

"Are you two dating?" Dickie asked, looking at his phone.

Elliot paused. "Uh, we're a little bit more than that."

Kathleen's eyes widened while Maureen spoke up. "Are you two engaged?"

"Elliot, I didn't even know you two were dating." Kathy said, shocked. She looked between the two, almost glaring.

Dickie coughed, slamming his hand down on the table. "They're married."

Elliot and Olivia's eyes widened while everyone else almost yelled. "What?!"

"Oh boy! They don't serve alcohol here, do they?" Olivia mumbled looking towards the counter.

"How do you know they got married?" Eli asked, getting on his knees to get closer to his brother.

Dickie held up his phone with a smile. "You two got married and posted a video about it?" He nodded a couple times before bringing his phone back. "You guys are awesome!" He looked at his family. "You guys have to watch this." His siblings and mother crowded around to watch the video. He had the volume loud enough for Elliot and Olivia to hear. As they heard, Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia and kissed her head. Olivia smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. He rested his chin on her head, rubbing her arm.

"I love you." Elliot whispered.

Olivia wrapped an arm around his torso. "I love you too." She kissed his chest before resting her head back on his shoulder.

Lizzie looked up at them. "Awww! You guys are so cute!"

Elliot and Olivia both chuckled. He looked at his kids with a small smile. "We are sorry that you guys didn't get to be at the wedding, but... we aren't sorry that we got married. It was a good thing. We're not getting an annulment or a divorce and we're not separating. After we watched that video, we realized how much we love each other and how happy we make each other." He looked down at Olivia with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think that you couldn't have said that better." Olivia grinned before he leaned down and kissed her.

"You two got married drunk?" Kathy asked with her eyes wide.

Elliot nodded once. "Yeah, we were at a concert and we tried a drink called Loko. It said twelve percent alcohol. We were wrong." He watched as she tried to take in everything. "We would have gotten married sooner or later. That, we can't deny."

"True that!" Lizzie and Dickie said before high fiving.

Kathleen grinned. "What concert did you guys see?"

"Uh, we saw Luke Bryan and Darius Rucker." Olivia recalled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Lucky!" Kathleen chuckled. Suddenly, Kathy got up and walked out of the diner.

Elliot groaned along with his kids. Olivia sighed. "What are we going to do about her?" She asked.

Elliot shook his head. "I can talk to her later." He looked back at his kids. "Is she and Ned on another break?"

"It's Harold. But, yeah. They are on another break. Their third this month." Maureen explained with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, we want to hear everything about your vacation."

"Okay." Olivia chuckled. "But, can we get breakfast first. Your father hasn't cooked for me yet."

"I will... get to it." Elliot defended. Everyone laughed at him before getting the waitress's attention.

**Please review! I love you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review!**

Olivia groaned when she heard her alarm go off. It was time for work. She turned onto her back, getting off Elliot's chest. Grabbing her phone, she turned off the alarm and smiled seeing her and Elliot's picture on her background. Her smile widened into a grin when she felt Elliot wrap his arms around her waist under the blanket. "Elliot, I have to go to work."

"Tell Cragen your husband wanted you to take it easy with him for the day." Elliot mumbled before kissing her neck.

"If I stayed here with you, we'd be doing everything but keeping it easy." Olivia smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him. She kissed him before slipping from the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Elliot grinned, watching as she walked towards the bathroom. She left the door open, letting his eyes enjoy the site. "Hey, can I come by and take you out for lunch?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair before going back to the bedroom. "Yeah, that would be good." She went to the closet and grabbed an outfit that she usually wore to work. "Where did you want to go?" She went to her dresser.

"Uh, we could go to that Italian place we used to go to quite a bit." Elliot suggested. His eyes bulged when he saw the panties and bra Olivia had picked out. "You are wearing those... to work?"

Olivia chuckled. "El, I wore these when I worked with you."

Elliot gave her a look. "And, we ended up married. I don't need Nick thinking about you the way I did." Olivia gave him a funny look. "Hey, I thought you were hot. I'm a guy!" Olivia giggled before climbing onto the bed and kissing him. "I thought you had to work?" He asked between kisses.

"I do." Olivia mumbled. She caressed his cheek. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Elliot just gave her a shit-eating grin, letting his hands leave her body. "How about I don't touch you until you are fully clothed?"

"That sounds like a plan." Olivia chuckled before getting up and getting dressed. She walked out the door after getting a cup of coffee and a make out session from Elliot. Stepping into the squad room, she realized this was her first time in there since she had gotten married. The idea filled her with joy and made her smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

"Morning Liv! You look happy to be back." Nick inquired with a raised eyebrow. "How was your vacation?"

Olivia smiled for a moment as she sat at her desk. "I loved it. It's nice to be back, but I'm going to miss all the perks of having the day off."

Nick chuckled. "No kidding. I bet Elliot bragged about not having to go to work today."

"Actually, he was whining because I had to go." Olivia grinned with two nods. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear before her eyes caught Cragen coming over. "Hey Cap!"

"Hey Liv! I'm glad you could tear yourself away from your apartment." Cragen said with a smirk. Olivia blushed, averting her eyes to anything on her desk. "Have you told your partner your wonderful news?"

Olivia looked back up at him. "You didn't tell anyone?" Cragen shook his head. "Damn it! Now I owe Elliot twenty bucks."

Nick chuckled. "What do you have to tell me, Liv?"

"Uh," Olivia started, pausing. "Elliot and I got married down in Florida." She saw her partner go into shock, making her blush again. "We both know it's kind of sudden to get married without dating or anything, but... we've been best friends for over a decade. It just works in its own way."

"You don't have to explain." Nick said holding up a hand. "I guess I owe John fifty bucks." Olivia's jaw dropped. "Liv, I'm sorry. But, the first time I saw you and Elliot, I thought you two were married."

Olivia smirked. "You're not the first." She ran a hand through her hair. Nick chuckled, making Olivia raise her eyebrows. "What?"

Nick shook his head. "I now know why Elliot was whining when you had to go. That man would not whine unless he wanted something." Olivia grinned, shaking her head as she pulled out a new file.

Throughout the day, Olivia was congratulated about her and Elliot's wedding. A lot of them had figured they were secretly dating and were surprised when Olivia told them otherwise. The only way to do that was to show them the video. By lunch time, mostly everyone in the squad had seen it. Later, Olivia put away another case file before looking at her computer. A smile crept to her lips when Elliot's scent waffled up her nose. Hands covered her eyes as she felt his breath graze her ear. "Guess who?"

Olivia chuckled. "Is it my husband?"

"No." Elliot smiled.

"Ah, is it my extremely hot husband?" Olivia asked with a grin.

"I'll accept that." Elliot said with a nod and turned her around in her chair so she could see him. He pecked her lips before looking into her brown eyes. "You ready for lunch?"

Olivia smiled, kissing him again. "Yep, I just need my purse."

Elliot held it up with a smirk. "But, I carry it for you." She chuckled and stood up, letting his arm snake around her waist. He kissed her head as they walked out of the squad room. "So, how did people like our video?"

"Well, they want to try Loko now." Olivia smiled.

**Please review! Love you guys! Another ending! Sorry about not updating a whole lot this weekend. My feet are killing me. I worked from nine to six yesterday. Then, after that, we had my aunt's reception party until midnight. I slept for five hours and then worked from ten to five. Long weekend!**


End file.
